


Back to the Beginning

by awhitehead17



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Back to the past, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: Tim and Conner are sent back to the past to a very specific time in both of their lives.That time being the very first time they meet each other.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off the World's Finest Three comics. I have taken a lot of scenes and dialogue from these comics, so not all of this is my own work, just putting that out there. 
> 
> Please enjoy! :D

“Where are we?”

“How the hell am I supposed to know Conner? I got sucked in the portal exactly the same time as you.”

“Alright calm down. I was just asking.”

“Yeah well, don’t ask stupid questions.”

Tim looks around at his surroundings, or well tries to. Surrounding them is nothing but darkness so it’s pretty hard to see. He reaches to where he thinks Kon is standing and is happy to find his hand come into contact with his boyfriend’s bicep. He moves his hand down and links their fingers together. He feels Kon squeeze his hand back in a comforting fashion.

Moments ago they had been happily sat in their apartment, cuddling on the couch when suddenly a crash erupts from their bedroom. Both of them and went checked it out, having no idea what it could have been. It could have been one of Tim’s family members crashing through the window in need of help, it could have been an evil villain looking to destroy them or even could have been Krypto.

What they found in their bedroom was something neither of them had expected. A big swirling purple portal thing was situated in the corner of the room. Tim scanned the room but found nothing that could have indicated to where this portal had come from. As Tim was about to tell Kon to call the Titans the portal started to pulse and before he could even do anything a pull of some kind sucked them into it and landed them in the dark.

As Tim was about to suggest to Kon that they walk to see if they can find anything, they were being blinded by sudden brightness. They cover their eyes and wait a moment to regain their sight. Blinking away the white spots Tim once again looks around to find that surrounding them was absolute chaos.

There was smoke rising from over turned cars, police alarms were sounding off and fire was alive on the concrete floor.

For some reason this looks extremely familiar to Tim but he can’t just place it. “We’re in Gotham…” he mutters knowing that as a fact but everything about it seems off.

“HA HA HA! You Gotham cops are wimps!” A loud robotic voice calls out.

Tim and Conner both turn to the sound of the voice and next to him Kon lets out a confused noise, “Metallo?”

“I don’t know. I have no idea what’s going on.”

Next to where they standing a blue car pulls up to them and people empty out of it. Tim watches with confusion as Montoya and Bullock come out of the car and start to speak to a police officer. He watches with interest as Bullock goes to the boot of the car and pulls out a rocket launcher type of weapon. It’s frustrating him because this seems so familiar but he doesn’t know why.

A cry gets his attention, “-He’s a tank!”

Both Tim and Kon startle as Metallo, in tank form, comes rolling past them and crushes the blue car under its wheels and carries on rolling into the distance.

Something catches Tim’s eye and looks over to find a very familiar figure wearing very familiar clothes standing off to the side watching as Metallo rolls away. Then in a blink of the eye the figure was gone.

Tim turns to Kon, “Kon I think we’re in the past.”

Kon looks at him and then frowns, “The past? What makes you say-” The half Kryptonian didn’t finish his sentence due to another bright light blinding them.

Once it seems like the light has gone Tim works to blink the spots away once again. Once his sight is back he looks around to find that they’re now in an alley. Their next to something that has Tim gasping and hitting Kon in excitement, “Oh my god, Kon that’s Red Bird. That’s my car!”

Kon catches his hands and holds them still, “Yeah I can see that but what did you mean we’re in the past?”

Tim doesn’t answer as he’s too busy listening in on the conversation happening in the car.

“That is the prescribed course of action authorized by your mentor.”

“So who’s next on the list Alfred?”

“Well he has the required level of strength...”

“Who?”

“I hesitate to suggest this but perhaps Super _boy_ might be easier to reach.”

“Why do you say that?”

“As unlikely as it may seem his number is listed in the Honolulu Directory.”

“Put me through.”

It’s then that it all comes crashing back to Tim. This is the day he and Kon met for the first time. When Metallo crashed through Gotham city and then when Poison Ivy manipulated Kon into taking her away to Hawaii. He lets out a snort and turns back to Kon who is looking extremely confused at what was happening.

“This is the day you and I met for the first time. For some reason we got sucked in the past and now we’re reviewing what had happened.”

Kon frowns at him before looking back at the car listening in on the conversation, after a moment he looks back at Tim with a raised eyebrow, “I still can’t believe you threatened my agent.”

Tim can’t help but feel smug at the memory, “Yes, yes I did. He didn’t believe me when I said to him I was Robin and needed your help. Much good it did though…”

Inside Red Bird they heard Robin exclaim, “Forget it Alfred! By the time I find backup either I’ll be working with detective chimp or that Metalhead will have torn down half of the city! I have to see what I can do here and now!”

The wheels of the car were then screeching and Red Bird was zooming out of the alley. Before either Kon or Tim could comment the bright light was back and they both found themselves blinded. When the whiteness clears they find themselves mixed in with a crowd of people looking up at a stage.

Tim looks around now confused. He can’t remember this.

“Oh my god, we’re in Hawaii.” Kon says looking around.

“Ah.” Tim lets out, so this is why he can’t remember it. This is Kon’s part of the memory.

When clapping sounds out around them Tim looks for whatever the commotion is all about. When he finds out what’s going he turns to Kon and gives him a look, “Really? This is what you were doing when I tried to contact you when I was fighting Metallo?”

A red blush appears on his face and he shrugs his shoulders, “Uh… yeah? Come on Tim, I don’t have a good answer for that. I was young okay?”

Tim rolls his eyes, “Sure,” and then looks up to where a stage was set up, above it there was a large banner stretching across it with _Miss Kryptonite_ on it and on the stage there was many woman all dressed in tight colourful outfits and masks who surrounded a young Superboy. That was when Kon had the leather jacket, sunglasses, a fade cut, spandex and even the ear ring. Tim watches with disbelief as a woman dressed in yellow, apparently called Insect queen, walks up to Superboy on the stage and as she gives him a bruising kiss on the lips. She then chucks him on the ground and someone wraps a sash around her claiming her the winner of the so-called competition.

Tim resists the urge to face palm, because seriously?

“Tana…”

Any annoyance Tim was feeling immediately drains out of him at the sound of Kon’s voice. It was quiet and packed full of emotion. Tim squeezes Kon’s hand and feels him squeeze back, “It’s weird seeing her man…”

Tim watches Kon stare longingly at the first love of his life. Tim knows about how much her death hurt Kon and seeing her alive her must hurt so much. They stare at the scene before them as Superboy and Tana Moon talk until a loud beeping noise comes from the distance and people start screaming.

“Uh oh!” Superboy says, “A VW bug careening widely off the road and recklessly endangering everyone in its path?” He then moves over and sticks his hands out just in time to stop the said vehicle, “Must be my agent!”

Tim and Conner watch as Superboy’s agent scrambles out the car and over to him, “Kid! Disaster! Gotham City! Now! You gotta-”

Tim makes a comment at Kon, “Huh, he’s not as useless as I though he was.”

They watch as the agent starts to push Superboy away, “What’s the deal Rex? I’d like to know if I’m heading into another one of their plagues or what?”

Tana speaks up to him, “This could be worse, Kid. I just checked the wire services… Metallo’s taking that town apart!”

Superboy looks at her, “Yeah? Well…” He then shoots up into the air and declares, “That’s gonna change.”

Tim and Conner’s visions are once again drowned out by a blinding light. They next find themselves standing close to an almost wrecked building. It wasn’t long before the ground started to shake and near them Metallo was emerging up from the ground, when he was half way through he mutters, “Superman? Oh just that cloned copy – Superboy! What’s with all these kid heroes all of a sudden! Who’s next Aquatot? Justice league junior? Superbaby?”

That’s when Metallo angles his cannon and fires it with a loud explosion. They both see a figure come flying out of the cannon and headed straight for the flying Superboy. Tim couldn’t help but smile when Superboy grabs Robin and lowers them both to the ground. “You okay pal?”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks Superboy, I’m really glad you finally got here. I don’t remember much after Metallo grabbed me.”

“I think that’s a good thing. So I only got one question… Who are you?”

“Me? I’m Robin. I’m the one who had to threaten your agent to get you out here!”

“Oh, I was, uh, kinda hoping that was Batman, maybe… or the army at least.”

 “Look you’re not exactly Superman yourself, dude! Eight hours from Hawaii!”

“Less than seven! Thanks for appreciating the effort!”

“I’m only looking at the facts and what we’re up against! Maybe I should call in some real heavy hitters.”

“Oh right, that’ll be over the internet in no time! Know what they’ll be saying?”

“That we’re smart?”

“Nooo! That we’re just a couple of kid sidekicks… or at least you are. Me, I got a pretty good solo rep, but how many people ever even heard of Robin?”

“That’s by design. I know this’ll come as a big surprise to you but not everyone wants headlines! I keep a low profile, but I’ve done my part putting down Cluemaster, Maxie Zeus…”

“Oooh… Tough guys…”

“…Joker…”

“Joker?”

“Yeah. That’s what happens when you’re the Boy Wonder who’s trained by Batman.”

“Batman, impressive. But Boy Wonder?”

“There a problem with that?”

“Well I _wonder_ what happened to Metallo?”

At this point Tim turns to Kon and smiles, “We were such dorks, weren’t we?”

Conner laughs, “Yeah we were.”

“You and that stupid ego you had.”

Conner shrugs not saying anything. Tim turns back to the scene to see their past selves walking around looking for Metallo. They enter the almost wrecked building and walk around for a few minutes until he suddenly appears and Robin is being chucked around the place. Superboy comes flying in to attack him, but Metallo counters him and wraps wires around his body which then electrocute him. Superboy goes down and Robin jumps in, spraying him with suppressant foam.

While Metallo struggled against the foam it allowed Superboy enough time to recover and take the final blow against him, using his telekinesis Superboy rips Metallo apart. However at the same time as Metallo gets destroyed, so does the building. Unable to stop it, the building collapses on top of them and it goes silent for a few minutes, but from where Tim and Conner are standing they can perfectly hear what’s being said underneath the rubble.

“You really know how to bring the house down don’t you?” Robin says.

“What? You wanted me to leave meta-maniac in one piece?” Superboy snaps back.

“I want you to quit stepping on my hand!”

“Maybe you’d rather have a two ton rock land on it?”

“Could you just get us out of here please?”

“My pleasure!”

Superboy lifts a large piece of debris that reveals them. He pushes it to the side and Robin looks around, “Brother! Look at this destruction! You and Metallo must have levelled half a city block!”

“Yeah, so? Happens to me all the time in Honolulu.”

“Gee, think there’s a connection?”

“Oh, I come all the way from Hawaii, save the day and this is the thanks I get? You know I heard Superman and Batman don’t get along and I’m beginning to see why!”

“Hey, it’s not that they don’t get along, it’s just that they, well they approach things very differently okay?”

Tim feels Conner come up next to him and as he wraps an arm around him. Conner presses a kiss to his temple, “And now look at us, huh? Who would have thought back then that we would end up together.”

Tim laughs lightly and looks up at Kon, “Who would have thought at that point that we’d even become best friends?”

“Very true,” Conner laughs out. “For our first time working together we didn’t do so bad.”

Tim considers this for a moment before he cocks an eyebrow at Kon, “We could have handled it much better with a lot less destruction but I guess it wasn’t so bad. At least no one got hurt.” Tim then smirks up at Kon, “Then again, after this we know _exactly_ what happens next.”

Kon instantly groans and buries his face in Tim’s neck, “God, I don’t want to watch this next bit.”

Tim laughs and looks back at the scene before them, he nudges Kon, “Look, just in time to see it.”

Before them they see Robin and Superboy standing talking. “I’d still feel better if we let the federal authorities handle this.” Robin says.

“Wuss.” Superboy shoots back at him.

“I think the nuclear regulatory commission would be better suited to handle this.”

“Whatever.”

“Nice to meet another friend of the earth.” Another voice speaks out to the boys standing there.

Robin and Superboy turn around. Superboy smirks, “Hey..,” While Robin complains, “Aw no…”

“So Boy Wonder, who’s your friend?” The third voice speaks as their figure fully emerges out of the shadows allowing everyone to see them clearly.

“The name’s Superboy, babe. What do they call you?”

Robin lunges forward towards Superboy, “Stay away from her she’s-”

“Just my type.”

Superboy steps up close to the figure who wraps her arms around him, “They call me Poison Ivy.”

“Well, I’m already reacting to you.” Superboy says as he shoves Robin away from him.

“Hey!” Robin protests but it’s too late as Poison Ivy was kissing Superboy on the lips. Then He was lifting her up bridal style and taking off in flight. “Superboy, don’t!”

“Where have you been all my life?” Ivy asks Superboy.

“Mostly nowhere, but lately I’ve been in Hawaii.”

“Take me there.”

Tim and Conner watch as Superboy flies off with Poison Ivy and as Robin makes a call to Alfred. Next to his neck Kon groans once again, Tim laughs and lightly pats his head, “It’s okay, we’ve all been under Ivy’s influence at one point.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better Tim.” Conner mumbles. Tim rolls his eyes and places a kiss to his temple.

As he goes to turn back to the scene before them a bright light obstructs his view. Once his view has cleared up he sees that they are now in the Batcave. Robin had just gotten out of Red Bird and was being trailed by Alfred, “I beg you to reconsider Master Timothy.”

“There’s no choice. We can’t wait for Bruce to return and there’s no one else we can trust. There’s not telling what Ivy will do to the fiftieth state with someone like Superboy under her thumb. And trust me, they’re an item. If Bruce didn’t foresee a contingency like this, then he wouldn’t have given me access.”

“I pray that you’re right Master Timothy.”

They watch as Robin does an identity check, it checks his voice, heat signature and hand silhouette. After it’s all positive a big metal cylinder rises up from the floor, Robin and Alfred both put goggles on. They watch as Robin puts his hand in and brings something out that is glowing bright green.

“The kryptonite ring. If it can even the odds against Superman, it’s my only hope against Superboy.”

Tim feels Conner’s eyes on him and slowly he turns to look at his boyfriend, “What?”

Conner holds his gaze for a moment before looking away, “Nothing. Just nothing.”

“Uh huh.” Tim shrugs his boyfriend’s weirdness off and turns fully to face him. Wordlessly he reaches up and presses their lips together and he feels Kon kiss back. Before they could even end their kiss, the bright light appears once again and takes them to the next scene.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back... back again... 
> 
> So I finally have completed the next part to this story! God, I've been working on this on and off along with all the other stories I have going on throughout the past couple of months and I was just like right, I'm getting this done today, so here it is!
> 
> Again I will say that this is heavily based off the World's Finest Three comics, most of the scenes and dialogue has come from those comics so it's not entirely my own work.
> 
> Please enjoy :D

When they spilt apart from the kiss they’re once again standing in Hawaii. Opposite them Poison Ivy and Superboy stood talking to one another.

“Hey- when I was flyin’ around I got thinking about what Robin said back in Gotham city. Y’know, how you can control guys with your fermones or whatever.” Superboy told Ivy.

Ivy looked at him and placed a finger on her cheek as if she’s thinking about what he said, “Really?” However before Superboy could reply Ivy says, “Hold that thought,” and then kisses him fully on the lips.

Ivy pulls back and smirks at him, “And what do you think _now?_ ”

Superboy stands there with a dopey smile plastered on his face, “Hmm? Oh! Well um… I’m gonna do whatever you say Ivy! I mean – cause I’m into it. Not cause I’m under your _spell_ or anything.”

Ivy turns around and in the distance there’s a town that can be seen. She puts her hands on her hips, “Splendid, because we have so much to do. For starters, I want this island to be a ghost town within 24 hours! Only plants are pure in this world, everything else is a blight that must be obliterated. With your help Superboy and some fast growing Pueraria lobata I will make Hawaii pure again!”

As Ivy makes that statement a giant plant spurts from the ground and grows upwards behind where they were standing. Seeing this Superboy says, “Whoa! That… that’s some killer kudzu you brought with you lady! And I’m all for thinking green y’know, but you can’t really mean what you just said right?”

Ivy starts to walk away and Superboy follows behind her, “I mean, you think about it, you’re talking about the death of all animals, people even yourself eventually. That’s crazy Ivy!”

Ivy turns around and smirks at him, “ _Poison_ Ivy. That’s my full name and you just came dangerously close to finding out why. Luckily for you we have work to do.”

Tim pulls away from Kon and looks up at him with a raised eyebrow, “Trouble in the making huh?”

Kon snorts and rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Before Tim could comment further the light was back and was blinding them both. They next appear in a busy airport. People were everywhere collecting luggage or waving loved ones goodbye. Tim and Kon look around to see if they can find what was supposed to be happening, soon enough a mask-less Tim and Alfred walk by them.

“But a flying coach? Really, Master Timothy.” Alfred was saying in a disgusted voice.

“No choice.” Tim (Robin) states, “We had to catch up with the ‘other members of our party’ in a big hurry. We didn’t even have time to get a private jet from waynecorp.”

“But Coach.” Alfred says frowning at other tourists, “I’m concerned that your ‘accoutrements’ may have gotten side tracked with the rest of the baggage.

“We’ll just have to deal with that problem if it comes up.” Robin states.

Conner and Tim watch as Robin and Alfred collect their bags from the conveyer belt and head out of the airport. Tim opens his mouth to say something but before he could the bright light appeared and dazzled them.

Blinking away the spots, they look around at their new surroundings and find themselves now in a hotel room. They watch as Robin and Alfred walk in carrying their bags. Robin immediately goes to the TV and turns it on as Alfred starts to unpack their items.

“Tana Moon bringing you the latest on the virulent new weed that’s taken over the island of Kauai. It’s thought to be a mutated strain of Kudzu, a plant native to the islands of Japan.” Tana was saying as her face appeared on the screen from where she was broadcasting a news report.

Tim looks at Conner to find him staring at the TV just as intensely as Robin was. He knows that Kon is remembering Tana for when she was alive, from his early days as Superboy. He reaches out and takes Kon’s hand in his own and gives it a squeeze. Kon’s gaze turns to him and Tim offers him a soft, understanding smile and he gets one in return. Kon raises their joint hands to his lips and he lightly kisses Tim’s knuckles. Still smiling, Tim removes his hand from Kon’s grip and cups his face.

His attention is drawn away from his boyfriend when he hears Robin speak, “How far is Kauai, Alfred?”

“The travel brochures mention a twenty-minute plane flight from the ‘Big Island’ as they call it.”

“Repack our stuff.” Robin says.

“Sir?”

“There’s a giant weed taking over the island of Kauai. I’d say it’s got something to do with Ivy and Superboy showing up here ahead of us.” Robin explains.

“Or a coincidence of epic proportions Master Timothy.”

“The authorities are hamstringing themselves for the time being. But once they do move, they’ll be up against a Superboy taking orders from Poison Ivy. And I’ve got the only thing that can bring down that super-ego down without any casualties.” Robin holds up the lead box they had taken from the Batcave and shows it to Alfred.

Alfred frowns, “I’ve been trying to _forget_ that you removed that from the cave without the master’s permission.”

Robin brushes him off, “We’ll explain when we get back, Alfred. Right now we rent a plane and head for Kauai.”

Tim looks back at Kon to find him staring at him with a smirk on his face. Tim narrows his eyes at Kon, “What?” He demands.

Kon shakes his head and turns away, “Nothing. It’s just… this is a crazy adventure that’s all.”

Tim’s not buying it, “Uh huh.”

However before he could grill his boyfriend anymore the dazzling light was back and was taking them some place else. Their vision clears up to Superboy landing in a jungle with Ivy cradled in his arms. “Isn’t it beautiful?” Ivy was saying as Superboy lands on the ground, her voice full of awe.

“Um… yeah I guess. I mean for a swap.” Superboy replies frowning at the place. He places Ivy on her feet and she wonders away to a bright violet flower.

“Typical response! You can’t even see what’s right in front of you! This flower… it’s never been catalogued, never been seen by a human before! I know these things. It was waiting to share its beauty with me, to welcome me.”

Ivy spins around and throws her hands up, “Ah, the sun! This is where I belong! _Not_ in Gotham City, not surrounded by cement and steel.”

Then Ivy was interrupted by a humming noise which quickly grew in volume. In no time at all a helicopter was hovering above them. A static voice rings out from the helicopter, “Superboy! This is agent Skoval of the department of agriculture, we need to question you and your companion about recent events in Lihue. We must insist you both follow us back to base!”

“NO!” Ivy screams out, “They don’t belong here. They’re ruining everything!”

Superboy leaps up in the air and flies towards the helicopter, “Not if I ruin them first!” He declares.

“Superboy don’t! Stay close to me!” Ivy shouts up at him, almost in desperation.

Superboy stops in his tracks and turns back to Ivy with a confused frown on his face, “Huh? But I thought…”

In that moment of Superboy’s distraction, the pilot turns the helicopter around and smacks Superboy with the nose of the machine, however instead of getting knocked out of the sky Superboy grabs onto the nose and holds on tight.

Tim and Conner watch as the helicopter steers off to the side and heads deeper over the island, the pilots inside are shouting in panic as they fight for control of the machine as they head for Mt. Waialeale.

From where they were standing they hear Poison Ivy say, “They’re getting too far away! Out of my range…”

Next to him Kon mumbles, “You know, it’s really only now that I’m realising how theatrical Ivy was -is- she’s awfully dramatic.”

Tim snorts, he worked that out a long time ago, “Just a little bit. Maybe that’s why her and Harley get along so well.”

Kon shakes his head, “Crazy people…”

As Tim lets out a laugh the light is back again. His vision goes white and he works on blinking away the spots once the light disappears. “The constant flashing better not fuck up my eyes, I won’t be happy if it does.”

He hears Kon chuckling next to him, “I’m sure you’ll be alright dude, calm down.”

Tim rolls his eyes and looks around. They’re standing next to a waterfall. Tim doesn’t get the chance to take in it’s beauty because suddenly there’s a blur going by and a voice saying, “Hey! What’re you guys trying to do, make me a liar?”

Tim looks down to find that the pilots from the helicopter were plunging down towards the rocks based at the bottom of the waterfall and Superboy was going after them. Superboy easily grabs them and swoops up in a large arc and starts flying away from the water. “I said you’d never reach the mountain and that includes these rocks you’re about to say ‘aloha’ to!”

Superboy flies off to the side and drops down onto some dry land, “Guys? Don’t do this to me, I’m not a doctor. I don’t even play one on TV. And I got no idea what came over me for a while there… Oh! Yes, I do. _Ivy_ I was under Ivy’s control, just like Robin said. Shoulda known Wonder Boy’s the kind who always right.”

Superboy jumps up and takes off in the air once again, the two pilots still tucked in each arm, “First I get you guys help, then I gotta find a way to stop Ivy without getting the seven-year itch. Almost wish Robin was here…”

Tim turns to Conner, “So you did snap out of Ivy’s control on you?”

Conner makes a face and rubs the back of his neck, “Uh kind of, not exactly? I’m not sure dude, I was but then I think when I came in her range again or something I got plunged back under. I still don’t know to be honest.”

Tim frowns and looks away and as he does that annoying light was back and was blinding him.

This time they appear on a roof in the town of Kuai. Everywhere around them is covered in long and thick vines, they were all over the rooftops, all over the streets and over everyone’s vehicles. Down below them were some people chain sawing away some of the vines that have grown over their car.

Near them Robin was perched on a roof and was looking down at the town. He was reporting back to Alfred what he was seeing, “As bad as it looked from the air, it’s worse on the ground Alfred. That sound you hear is some people trying to free their car from the vines. Every street is choked with them. They’re even causing structural damage to the buildings.”

Below them a loud explosion could be heard and smoke began to rise up from a near by building. There’s another crash and this causes the people trying to free their car to run.

“Wait a minute Alfred, check that last statement. It’s not the weed tearing this street down, it’s _Metallo!”_

That’s when Metallo appears from the rising smoke. Surrounding them was a beeping sound, Metallo notices it and checks his wrist, “Sounds like I’m getting warm. A rise in the kryptonite background radiation around here. That’s no coincidence.”

The next thing that is happening is Metallo is rampaging into the building that Robin was stood on. Instantly the building begins to collapse and Robin darts to the other side of the building to avoid falling. “Metallo’s after _me_. I’m not sure why, he’s Superboy’s enemy. It’s got to be the ring Alfred! I can’t let him get it!”

Robin reaches the other side of the building and jumps off, he uses his grapple to slow himself down. He lands on the floor next to his bike and scrambles to put his helmet on. Climbing onto the bike he starts up the engine just in time for Metallo to appear on the other side of the building, wasting no time Robin shoots off and a chase begins.

“You gonna make me chase you?” Metallo shouts out at the speeding Robin.

On the bike, Robin calls over his shoulder, “You catch on fast Metallo.”

From where Tim and Kon were stood, it’s suddenly like there watching a film on a TV. Everything flies by them as they watch Robin speed through the town and into the local forest with Metallo behind him. The so-called TV comes to a stop when they reach a lake.

They watch as Robin brings out another grapple and as he shoots it into the nearest tree where the wire successfully wraps around a thick branch. From the bike Robin launches himself and swings with the wire up into the tree and onto the branch. Below him Metallo falls into the trap of not being able to stop quick enough and lands in the lake with a large splash.

“Hey!” They hear him cry out.

Robin pays him no attention as he begins to sink in the water. He’s busy monkeying his way through the trees and away from the lake.

Tim and Conner watch as Robin works his way through all the trees, swinging and climbing from branch to branch as he works his way out of the jungle. As Robin worked his way through the jungle Alfred was talking to him on the other side of the coms, Robin of course was answering him. This particular time Robin swings from a branch and uses his momentum to launch himself over to the next one, while doing so he says, “I don’t have any choice Alfred. I’m not going to sit around, no helicopters are available and I can’t… Fly?”

He trails the end of his sentence when he’s suddenly stopped in mid-air, he’s just short of reaching the branch in front of him even with his arms stretched out towards it. He’s then being yanked backwards by something with a hold on his ankle, he’s forced upside down and when he gets a good look at his captor he sees that it’s Superboy.

“Now why is that Wonder Boy? How come guys like you, Batman, Nightwing and Black Canary can’t fly and me, Superman, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman can? Going by names, you’d kinda expect it to be the other way around.” Superboy was saying to Robin as he carried on holding him upside down.

Robin looks up at him and says, “You don’t want to know what I’m thinking about right now Superboy, trust me. You know how it is – open mouth ‘A’…” that’s when Robin boots Superboy right in the face “… Insert foot ‘B’!”

Robin immediately starts to dig around his belt while Superboy was momentarily distracted, “Not that it’ll slow you down much but it should buy me enough time to…” Robin trails off and frowns, he tugs at one of his belt pockets, “Oh, great time for my utility belt to get stuck closed.”

Superboy is then flying them somewhere else, “Wrong-o-Robin,” Superboy was telling him as he flew, “That’s my trade marked tactile telekinesis at work! Anything I touch I can move or keep from being moved. Endless hours of fun at parties.”

Superboy drops down on in an opening and sets Robin down on the ground, “It’s pretty handy when fellow heroes mistakenly believe I'm being controlled by an agent of evil.”

Robin takes a few steps away from him and brings out the lead box, he stands defensively opposite Superboy, “What, you think I’ll believe you’re _not_ Ivy’s boy toy just because you say so?”

Superboy stands there and places his hands on his hips, “Look I was but I got better okay? If that box you got is some bat-test for detecting undue influence of pheromones, I’ll take it! See, I kinda thought we’d team up you know? Do the world’s finest – next generation sort of thing. Up to you…”

Robin stares at him for a moment, he’s then losing the defensive positioning and dropping the hand down that’s holding onto the box. “Okay,” He says, “But we don’t go up against Poison Ivy without a plan. Last thing I want is you falling under her influence again.”

Conner and Tim watch the scene before them contently. They both know how it goes but It’s interesting to watch it from another perspective. Kon wraps and arm over Tim’s shoulder and smirks at him, “I can’t believe you fell for that.”

Tim’s face tightens up and he sends a glare at Kon, “Shut up. I was convinced alright!” Conner laughs at him and kisses his temple before they turn back to their younger selves in front of them.

From where Superboy and Robin stood a voice speaks out from the trees, “Too late…”

Robin looks over with a surprised expression and before he could even say anything Superboy was sucker punching him in the face causing his head to snap to the side. Before Robin could recover Superboy was there again saying, “Now, this is gonna hurt you a lot more than it hurts me…” as he delivers a punch to his gut forcing the breath out of him.

From the side Poison Ivy watches with delight, “Then why don’t you put him out of his misery Superboy?” She asks after Superboy’s comment.

Superboy knocks Robin to the floor and goes over to the nearest tree. “Good idea Ivy, might as well do this quick and easy.” He effortlessly rips it out of the ground, Robin barely has the chance to move out of the way when Superboy smashes it on the ground just where he had been lying. “Don’t work so hard, you’re up against the closet genetic equivalent to Superman science could create!”

From the ground Robin scrambles to his belt to bring out the box he’d been carrying all of this time, opening it up he mumbles, “That’s what I’m hoping.”

As crushing him with a tree didn’t work Superboy launches himself at Robin, “Nothing personal Wonder Boy, this is just what you get for messing with the green!”

With the kryptonite ring on his finger Robin climbs to his feet and braces himself for Superboy’s attack, when in range Robin strikes out a delivers his own sucker punch to the clone which knocks him down to the ground. Superboy was curling up into a ball and groaning in pain, “Put, put it away! Guts in knots, on fire! Please…”

Staying in a defensive stance Robin shakes his head, “Sorry pal, I’m not falling for your act again! You’ll have to do better than that if you really want me to believe you’re-”

Robin’s speech was interrupted by Superboy throwing up. Robin’s startled for a minute and eventually says, “Never mind! I’m convinced!”

He makes a move to put the ring away in the lead box when suddenly he was struck from behind. Poison Ivy had snuck up on him and knocked him unconscious with a tree branch. As Robin’s body crumples to the ground she pulls the ring off his finger with a smirk, “Not so fast little boy. I _want_ this ring. After all, it is my favourite colour…”

As if Ivy having the kryptonite ring wasn’t enough, that’s when Metallo appears from the jungle. Cutting trees in half he makes his announcement, “Look at this! Everybody I’m looking for having a picnic. Okay honey, hand the ring over.”

Ivy startles and glares at the robot, “You again?” And on the ground at her feet Superboy groans, “Aw, no…”

From where they were watching the scene Conner winces, “Man I forgot about how much that first time being exposed to kryptonite hurt. What a lovely memory.”

Tim snorts and rubs his side sympathetically, “Well at least you didn’t get knocked out by a tree.”

Conner gives him a look, “Pretty sure that I had it worse dude.”

Instead of replying Tim just shrugs, it depends on how you see it, but Tim wasn’t going to say that. He turns back to the scene to find Metallo cornering Ivy against a tree and how Robin was getting to his feet, finally woken up from being unconscious.

Robin runs over and jumps onto the robot. He starts fiddling with the mechanics that were hidden behind a hatch on his body, getting to the cyborg’s interface he begins to pull wires and press buttons trying to get control of his systems. Metallo notices him and starts to react which has Robin holding on tightly so he wouldn’t be thrown off.

While Robin was dealing with Metallo that left Poison Ivy free. She glares in the direction that Metallo had just disappeared into the jungle and mutters, “With any luck the jungle will swallow both of them. If not, well I’ll have to deal with that after I deal with…” She turns just in time to see Superboy lunge at her. Ivy easily sidesteps him, “Ah, Superboy. What happened to you? It certainly looks like you need some sun.”

Superboy leans heavily on a nearby tree. He doesn’t look good, sweat was poring from his forehead and he was paler than usual. He asks her to return the ring to the lead box and she says she will only if he swore his loyalty to her. When he doesn’t answer right away Ivy shoves the ring in his face which makes him even worse, somehow he chokes out a “I’d rather die first…” to her offer.

Ivy seems pleased with his answer as she smirks evilly at him and the next thing that’s happening is a vine is being wrapped around his neck multiple times and Ivy is on the end pulling it tighter and tighter. “It’s been fun boy, but why should I settle with you when I can have a real man, a _Superman._ I should have no trouble wrapping the man of steel around my little finger!”

From where he was being strangled Superboy somehow gets enough energy to throw his fist over his shoulder to punch Ivy in the face. She let’s go of him and crumples down to the floor unconscious, Superboy also falls to the floor in pain and still sweating. “No… can’t stop now… can’t give up…” he was muttering as he slowly reaches over and takes the ring off Ivy’s finger, with shaking hands he places the ring back in it’s lead box where it belongs.

The light was back blinding both Tim and Kon as the scene once again changes. This time they end up near a cliff where far below them was the ocean. They share a knowing smile as they both recall what happens at this exact place and together they wait for the memory to start.

Soon enough they hear crashing through the jungle and a robotic voice shouting out, “For the last time, let go of my interface punk! I can’t stop!” Metallo appears out from the trees at a high pace and was headed straight for the cliff.

Still attached onto him was Robin. “If I give up the interface you start morphing again Metallo! I don’t think so. Just say hello to the Na Pali Cliffs, four thousand feet straight down to the ocean!”

“Noooo!” Metallo screams out as they go over the edge of the cliff and start their free fall down towards the ocean.

As the cyborg drives off the edge Tim and Kon see a blur go past them. Looking down at the scene before them they see Superboy grab Robin by the wrist. Superboy still wasn’t 100% and below them they hear Robin say, “Superboy! I thought I was toast!”

Superboy struggles to slow down their fall, “You still may be… the exposure to kryptonite-”

Robin interrupts him, “Can you at least slow us below terminal velocity?”

“Not… sure.”

Below the two falling bodies a large explosion happens. “Metallo’s finished.” Robin points out.

“And we’re next,” Superboy says, “Can’t hold us up any longer.”

Robin goes about getting out a grapple and aims it at the mountain face. He fires his weapon and watches as it bounces off a few points before finally hooking onto a ledge. The wire between them straightens and Robin grabs hold of Superboy before swinging them around.

“You saved us?” Superboy asks looking at Robin in disbelief.

“You don’t have to sound so surprised. Besides, we kind of saved each other.” Robin replies as he settles on a big enough edge so the two of them could sit down without falling.

Tim looks at Kon with a knowing smile. Kon looks down at him and rolls his eyes, he lightly smacks Tim’s head, “Alright Wonder Boy, no need to brag. Anyway like you said, we saved each other that day.”

“I guess it’s a good thing we did,” Tim mutters getting up on his toes to press a kiss against Kon’s.

Kon grins back, “That it is.” He presses forward and deepens the kiss between them. Both of them don’t take notice of the light absorbing them and transporting them to the next scene.

They’re now on a rooftop back in the town of Hawaii. Robin was there pulling out an ear piece and was lowering a camera down as Superboy flies over to him and lands opposite him. He’d just given an interview about stopping Ivy and Metallo, of course all without mentioning that Robin was there who helped him but that’s the way Robin wanted it.

“It looked like it worked Superboy, thanks. This’ll make it easier for everyone.”

Grinning at the praise Superboy says, “No problem Robin. I sounded so good out there I’m beginning to think you weren’t there myself. I mean Ivy could talk but who’s going to listen to her psychobabble?” The grin then melts away and is replaced with a sincere look, “But I gotta say I’m glad you _were_ there Wonder Boy or I might still be under Ivy’s green thumb. Like Tana says, women are my kryptonite!”

“Speaking of kryptonite…” Robin trails off and holds out his hand.

Superboy digs around his jacket and brings out the lead box, “Oh yeah, the ring. Since Cadmus was kind enough to clone me so I spew at the sight of this stuff I was kinda hoping I could _keep_ it.”

Robin glares at him, “Where? In a shoe box under your bed? Get re- Watch out! It’s Metallo back for the kryptonite!” Robin has an alarmed look on his face as he points behind Superboy.

Superboy spins around, “Huh? Hold the stone Wonder!” He announces while chucking the lead box to Robin, “I’ll deal with the machine this… time…” He trails off as he notices that in fact there was no Metallo attacking them.

Opposite him Robin was whistling away while wearing a victorious grin as he puts away the box. He starts to walk away from the meta, “Don’t worry about the ring, there isn’t a safer place in the world than the Batcave.”

Superboy perks up at hearing that, “The Batcave? Where’s that? Is that your hideout? You know I’d kill to see that place!”

Robin faulters in his walking, “Um… Well we don’t exactly give guided tours… but yeah sure. I’ll show you around. Just look me up next time you’re in Gotham City Superboy.”

Robin leaps in the air and shoot his grapple while Superboy takes to the skies, he grins over at him, “Count on it Wonder! You haven’t seen the last of me!”

Before either Tim or Kon could comment the ever-annoying light was back. They blink away the spots from their eyes and look around to find themselves in the Batcave. Before them stood Robin and Alfred where the kryptonite is usually kept.

“I must say that I am tremendously relived young Tim.” Alfred says smiling as Robin puts the ring back where it belongs.

“I’m with you a 100% percent Alfred. I’ll feel a lot better when the K-ring is secured again.”

Once the kryptonite was away the two of them start walking away, “This was a _very_ near thing,” Alfred was saying, “I was certain we would return from Hawaii after the Master.”

“Yeah I wasn’t looking forward to explaining this little episode.” Robin replies.

“Explain what?” An unexpected voice says, startling the two of them.

“Uh oh…” Robin gets out weakly. “Um… nothing really!”

Bruce appears in front of Alfred and Robin dressed up in the Bat suit, “Well tell me about it later. After a long weekend as Bruce Wayne I’m anxious to get back into action. If I know anything there is a lot of catching up to do.”

Bruce starts to head for the Batmoblie and Alfred shares a look with Robin, “As I said, a very near thing.”

“Oh before I forget,” Bruce starts, he turns back to face the pair with a shit eating grin on his face, “Good work in Hawaii you two.”

Following Bruce Tim looks over his shoulder and spares a look at Alfred, “How does he _do_ that?”

As the dynamic duo get into the car the light was back and blinding both them both. When it dies down they find themselves back in their own apartment. They both take a moment to digest where they were and to see if everything was back the way it was. After 10 minutes or so they both comfortably say that yes, they have returned to their own time and everything was in order.

Kon collapses on the couch and uses his telekinesis to drag Tim over to him and to pull him onto his lap. Kon wraps his arms around Tim’s waist and nuzzles his shoulder with his head. Tim laughs and runs a hand through his hair.

“Well that was an adventure and a half.”

Kon nods against his shoulder, “That it was. The first time we ever met huh?”

“Crazy,” Tim says, “It feels so long ago.”

“It _was_ long ago babe. Years ago.”

“A blast in the past, I completely forgot that some of those things even happened. Later on I’ll run some tests to find if I can work out what caused us to go through time like that.”

Kon’s arms tighten around his waist, “Do that later. Since we were rudely interrupted with a spontaneous time travel trip I want to make up for lost time and cuddle.”

Tim lets the meta man handle him around until their both snuggled up comfortably. The memory plays fresh in his mind and Tim couldn’t help but smile at it, just at the complete ridiculousness that the whole thing was. At the time it wasn’t ridiculous but looking back on it now, it really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with it. I'm happy to be crossing this story off my long list of wips. I know it was kind of a crappy ending but I just wanted to get it out and be done with it. I hope it isn't too bad and of course after what just happened Tim will go all detective and find out what caused them to travel back in time. 
> 
> This story was an experiment to a different way of writing, I just wanted to give it a go as it was something different. I hope people enjoyed it :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes sense to people, I understand that the constant changing of scene may be hard to follow but hopefully you all got what was going on.


End file.
